gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Beasts of Prey
|next= }} "Beasts of Prey" is the nineteenth episode of the first season of Gotham. It aired on April 13, 2015. Synopsis Gordon and Bullock investigate a cold case involving the Ogre, a serial killer who targets young women in Gotham City. Meanwhile, Fish plots her escape from the Dollmaker, and Bruce and Selina confront Reggie.[http://www.spoilersguide.com/gotham/episode-guide/season-1-episode-19/ Beasts of Prey - SpoilersGuide] Plot Trapped on the island of Dr. Dulmacher's island, Fish acts normal, talking to the patients, pretending to do her job. However, she then moves on to her real task, breaking a lock on a door to go outside. While doing so, the alarm goes off and she is stopped by The Catcher who warns her that the next time she made the mistake of coming outside, she'd regret it. Back in Gotham City, Gordon visit Wayne Manor knowing that Bruce had lied about Alfred's accident. Aware that the butler might try to find the person who attacked him himself, the Detective asked Bruce to stay away from the situation. Upon returning to the GCPD, Jim is approached by the Officer Len Moore, a young idealist who looked up to Gordon. Len, knowing Gordon's reputation of closing cases, asks him to look into the case of a girl found dead to bring justice to her family. Somewhat reluctant, Gordon promises to check the case out, however, when Leslie sees the report she is horrified to discover that the victim, Grace Fairchild, is close to her age, and was last seen alive in a bar located in her neighborhood. Meanwhile on Dulmacher's Island, Fish informs Kelly, that she was devising a plan to escape. At Wayne Manor, having recovered somewhat, Alfred attempted try to go out and find Reggie but his wounds reopened unexpectedly. Elsewhere, Penguin tries to buy a bar, without any apparent value from Lidia Bicchieri, the owner. After having denied his offers before, she instead asked him to bring her granddaughter Antonia home, from her silver tongued guitar playing boyfriend, and the two had a deal. Determined to find Grace's murderer, Jim gets a list of the bars in the Leslie's neighborhood, and before leaving, having convinced Bullock to join him, he asks Nygma find evidence from the case that was apparently missing. On the island, Fish meets with the toughest prisoners, telling them of her plan to escape, and though they questioned her as to why she didn't want her friends, the injured prisoners, by her side, Fish explained that she wanted stone cold killers backing her. Elsehwere, Gordon and Bullock begin to go to bars looking for information about Grace, eventually finding a barwoman who remembered seeing her leave months ago with a "hot" date. In the past, Grace met a man named Jason who charmed her, and invited her to his apartment after confessing to be in search of unconditional love. In the present, having heard from Alfred that Reggie would most likely be at a shooting gallery, Bruce beings to visit several gun ranges in search of Payne. Nearby, Penguin honors his deal with Lidia, after Antonia's boyfriend wouldn't agree to leave her, Penguin ordered Gabe to cut his fingers off, as he was a guitar player. In the past, Grace wakes up after spending the night at Jason's house. Greeting him, she tried to leave home to change and go to work, wanting her to spend the day at his side, Jason eventually grabbed onto her wrist to prevent her from leaving. On the island, Fish takes advantage of Dulmacher leaving his office, to go in and steal a set of keys to the boat outside, however before she could leave Dulmacher returned unexpectedly. Believing that she was trying to escape, he got his gun and aimed it at her. After preparing to shoot her, Fish lied revealing that she was there looking for a knife to end her life, as she would rather die then end up one of the monsters created by the Doctor, like the former office manager, who tormented her in her dreams. Putting the gun away, Dulmacher told her that if she ever tried anything like that again, he would bring her back to life and make her into something that the world had never seen before. In the city, Bruce meets with Selina to try to locate Reggie. After having gotten her granddaughter to return home, Penguin manages to sit down and negotiate with Lidia to talk business. At the GCPD, Nygma could not find the missing evidence, though he did find a photocopy of an image of a hand painted broken heart. Seeing this, Bullock pales at the realization that they were dealing with a known serial killer. In the past, having been the captive of Jason for several months, Grace had prepared a lamb for dinner, which she apologized for over cooking. Though he said it was fine, tried of Grace's whining, Jason decided to end the relationship, taking Grace to his secret room, blind folding her and taking pictures of her. Back in the present, after having bought the bar from Lidia, Penguin explains to Gabe that it was going to be the place he killed Maroni. On the island, Fish quietly leads the thugs quietly to the exit. There, she commanded them to take control of the boat, while she went back for Kelly. After leaving out, the alarm is activated, but they ignore it. Back in the basement, Dulmacher appears with a metal electric rod, attending to punish her for trying to flee, but the remaining prisoners are freed and begin to beat the doctor before fleeing with Fish to the helicopter. Outside, the thugs realize that the gate is padlocked, and to their horror they are unable to open it with keys that Fish gave them, realizing that Fish betrayed them. Soon after they are gunned down by The Catcher. At the helicopter, Fish tells everyone to get in, and begins to start the helicopter up, though The Catcher manages to shoot her in the side from the ground. At the GCPD, Bullock tells Gordon of the history of the serial, known as the Ogre, who kidnapped young and beautiful women and then killed them. The reason he hadn't been stopped however, was because the Ogre used to take revenge on those who tried to catch him, killing their loved ones. Realizing that he had been setup, Gordon and Bullock go to find Officer Moore. Meanwhile, Selina and Bruce locate Reggie in a shooting gallery, finding him on a bed on the floor. After Selina takes his bag of drugs and threatens to throw them away, Bruce manages to discover that Molly Mathis and a man named Sid Bunderslaw hired Reggie to steal the documents and find out how advanced his investigation of Wayne Enterprises. With his suspicions confirmed, Bruce ordered Selina to return the bag to Reggie, but she throws them on the window ceil, though Reggie though she threw them down to the ground. Seeing the drugs on the window ceil, Reggie makes his way there to recover them, after threatening to tell Bunderslaw of the information he had given the two. Though Bruce is tempted to push him out of the window, Selina eventually does it, causing Reggie to fall to his death. At the GCPD, Gordon and Bullock interrogate Moore until he confesses that he brought the case to Jim under the orders of Commissioner Loeb. Afterwards, Harvey recommends that Jim stop looking into the case, and no one knew he was, though Jim refused. Loeb then entered the GCPD building, and Gordon is overwhelmed by rage, leading him to confront Loeb and in the presence of his fellow officers, he tells Loeb that he intends to stop the Ogre, then afterwards he was coming for Loeb himself. Media File:GOTHAM You Two Lied from "Beasts of Prey" File:GOTHAM Sooner Or Later from "Beasts of Prey" File:GOTHAM Do You Like It? from "Beasts of Prey" File:GOTHAM It Doesn't Add Up from "Beasts of Prey" File:GOTHAM A Man With A Reputation from "Beasts of Prey" File:GOTHAM Have Some Breakfast from "Beasts of Prey" File:GOTHAM A Broken Heart from "Beasts of Prey" File:GOTHAM You Need My Help from "Beasts of Prey" Trivia *The episode title is an allusion to the Birds of Prey, a team of female super-heroes in the DC Comics, as well as in a 2002 live-action series. *Bruce Wayne and Penguin nearly cross paths for the first time when latter one walks by the same street in which Bruce already is. Even though they don't see each other, Cobblepot pauses his walk for a short moment, almost as if he somehow senses the presence of his future arch-nemesis. References Category:Season 1 Category:The Ogre Arc